the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Soulcalibur VI
STEAM |genre = Fighting |ratings = ESRB: T (Teen) PEGI: 16 |previous = Soulcalibur Pachislot |next = N/A }}Soulcalibur VI (ソウルキャリバーVI, Sourukyaribaa Shikkusu) is the seventh installment in Namco's Soul series of fighting games. It's canon follows that of the Astral Lineage series, as well as it being a reboot of both series'. The game is set for release on October 19th, 2018. Development The game began development before 2014. Like Tekken 7, Soulcalibur VI uses Unreal Engine 4. According to Bandai-Namco, Soulcalibur VI will focus more on story elements. According to the game's producer Motohiro Okubo, the game's code name in development was "Luxor" in reference to making the game feel more akin to the first Soulcalibur. Characters Returning Characters Kisandra Cassaventes (キサンドラ カッサベンテス, Kisandora Kassabentesu) is the younger sister to Kristos, older sister to Kilina, mother to Klymene and aunt to Millicent. She returns once again using her sword and shield. Michael and Rafael (マイケルとラファエル, Maikeru to rafaeru) will be making their return, though it has yet to be announced what their purpose is. Kilina Cassaventes (キリナ カッサベンテス, Kirina Kassabentesu) is the younger sister to Kristos and Kisandra, mother to Millicent and aunt to Klymene. She returns once again. She goes looking for Soul Edge during the start of her story. Kristos Cassaventes (クリストス カッサベンテス, Kurisutosu Kassabentesu) is the older brother to Kisandra and Kilina, and uncle to Klymene and Millicent. He returns as a member of the Aval Organisation alongside Groh. Alexander Tadeas (アレキサンダー・タデアス, Arekisandā tadeasu) will be returning as a guardian from Astral Chaos. Nightmare (ナイトメア, Naitomea) makes his return in the game. His appearance is an updated version of his Soulcalibur costume. Once again, his original host is that of Siegfried Schtauffen, revealed during Nightmare's armor break. Kilik (キリク, Kiriku) returns once again using his staff. He seems to suffer from malfestation, being able to turn into a malfested form by using Soul Charge. His costume seems to be a mix of his different appearances. Zasalamel (ザサラメール, Zasaramēru) returns since his last appearance in Soulcalibur IV, using his scythe and wearing a brand new costume. He can manipulate time and has inherited some moves from Abyss. Valentine "Val" Ra's Al Ghul (バレンタイン「ヴァル」ラ・アル・グール, Barentain `vu~aru' ra Aru gūru) return was announced as well. Not much is known about his role. Talon (タロン, Taron) will be returning as a General in the army, though his intentions are not all that they seem. Siegfried Schtauffen (ジークフリート・シュタウフェン, Jīkufurīto Shutaufen) is the father to Klymene. He returns using his Zweihänder once again. He appears younger and has brand new armor, parts of which come from his former Nightmare's armor. Klymene Cassaventes (クリュメネーカサヴェテス, Kuryumenēkasavu~etesu) is the daughter of Kisandra and Siegfried, niece to Kristos and Kilina, and cousin to Millicent. She appears as a baby and later a teenager after having aged rapidly. She was raised in Astral Chaos. Teo (テオ, Teo) things Millicent Cassaventes (ミリセントカサヴェテス, Mirisentokasavu~etesu) is the daughter of Kilina and Talon, niece to Kristos and Kisandra, and cousin to Klymene. She was raised in Astral Chaos alongside Klymene after being abducted as a baby. She appears as a teenager after aging rapidly. She has a deep hatred for both her parents and is on the hunt to kill them. New Characters Groh (グロー, Gurō) is a brand new character who is a part of the mysterious Aval Organization, shown wielding a double saber. He is on a mission to rid the world of "Outsiders". Fai (ファイ, Fai) Vile (ビル, Biru) Mary (メアリー, Mearī) Giles (ジャイルズ, Jairuzu) is a brand new character who was orphaned as a baby and taken in by Duchess Aalis, his adoptive mother. He was titled Lord Giles of Caderin until his 18th birthday when he gave up the title after a tragic event during the release of the evil seed. It appears that he has a malfested side. Dalton (ダルトン, Daruton) is a brand new character who was abducted as a baby and taken in by The Birds of Passage to be raised as an assassin. He is the older brother to Giles, although Giles does not know of this relationship. He swore a blood oath with Tira. He hates his younger brother as he got a privileged life whereas Dalton had a brutal one within the Birds. Camillia (カミリア, Kamiria) Elias (エリアス, Eriasu) DLC Characters Returning Characters Tira (ティラ, Tira) stuff Plot Soulcalibur VI is a reboot of the Soulcalibur series and Astral Lineage series, retelling events that happened during the 16th century between the years 1583 and 1590, while adding new scenarios, characters and general changes to the story, starting a new timeline. The main story will revolve around the battle between the cursed sword, Soul Edge and the spirit sword, Soul Calibur, as well as events happening in the mysterious Astral Realm. Each character will have an individual storyline. Story Mode Each character in Soulcalibur VI will have their own, individual, canon story mode which can take place anywhere between the years 1583 and 1590. You can read each characters full story by clicking the links below: *The story of Kisandra Cassaventes (1583, 1586, 1590 -example-) Game Mechanics *''Soulcalibur VI'' introduces a brand new feature called Reversal Edge, which can be performed using a single button. This triggers a slow-motion exchange with a single button input from each player, with the outcome decided by a much more complicated version of rock, paper, scissors. *Armour break makes a return from Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur V. It appears to break different sections of armour, as it did in Soulcalibur IV, and it also seems to affect hairstyles. *Another new game mechanic is called the Lethal Hit, an advanced system where landing certain moves in the right condition will send the opponent flying. *Guard Impact's make their return into the game, and is free of any gauge cost. *Critical Edge returns from Soulcalibur V, largely unchanged. *Soul Charge returns since Soulcalibur III, completely overhauled. It can cause certain characters to transform into different versions of themselves, granting special abilities. *Character-Specific Abilities is another new addition. Each character has a unique trait that separates them from others beyond the baseline template. Game Modes *Soul Chronicle is a new Story Mode, recounting the events of the first Soulcalibur through a main storyline and a storyline for each character, including Geralt of Rivia. *Libra of Soul is a separate Story Mode. The player creates their own character and embarks on a journey. **Along with these two Story Modes, a third game mode is set to appear. *Arcade Mode is set to return. *Character Creation makes its return to the game with similarities to Soulcalibur V, and additional creation options like race. Other possible changes have yet to be revealed. **With Geralt of Rivia's style being available, it will be the first time that a guest character's fighting style is usable by created characters. Stages The game will feature "Signature 16th century stages". The announced stages are: *Shrine of Eurydice: Cloud Sanctuary *Snow-capped Showdown *Replica Kaer Morhen (Geralt of Rivia's guest character stage) *Ostrheinsburg Castle: Hall of the Chosen *Master Swordman's Cave: Azure Horizon *Indian Port: Impending Storm *Windswept Plains *Sunken Desert Ruins *Cursed Moonlit Woods Trivia *Stages have a time-of-day system where the time-of-day changes during each battle round. *It will be the first game in the series to be released on PC. Category:NT Games Category:New Timeline